And All is Revealed
by Purpledino25
Summary: AU - Poof was growing up to be a very curious little boy. And when one picture is revealed, a whole new story opens up.


Author's Note: Oh, me and the crazy ideas that run through my mind. Ah, yes, this takes place in the future. Poof is about six years old here…so Timmy would be sixteen. Yeah. And, um, I made Cosmo a little less stupid here. He's easier to write for that way and I like him better smarter.

One more thing, before you start reading: This takes place in an alternate universe, so it doesn't tie in with my other stories, and in this version, fairy babies were never banned. Okay, that's all – enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairly Oddparents, _but I do own my OCs.

As he grew up, Poof was turning out to be a very curious little boy. He was also very observant. Sometimes that was a good thing.

But not usually.

Take now, for example. He was sitting with his parents and godbrother on the floor, looking through an old photo album. Most of the pictures were of Cosmo and Wanda from their school days, but some were of later events.

"And this was me being beat up by the math club – and Luther," Cosmo was explaining almost proudly as he pointed to a high school picture, "and this was – hey, wait. I'm not getting beat up by anybody here!"

Poof stared down at the photograph in confusion. The first two fairies he recognized immediately; his mom and dad, only younger. They were older than they had been in the high school portion of the album, though.

But the third fairy was no one that he ever remembered seeing before. A female, obviously, with long, curly pink hair pulled back into a ponytail and neon green eyes. She looked older than Poof in the picture, maybe around eight or nine, and she wore a white t-shirt with short, red sleeves, and black pants. There was a large smile on her face, revealing her silver braces.

"Guys, who's that?" Timmy asked exactly what Poof had been thinking. That girl looked familiar.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a glance. Finally, after an unspoken agreement passed between them, Wanda explained quietly, "That's our daughter."

"Huh?" Now it was Timmy and Poof's turn to exchange a startled glance. "You mean Poof's not your only kid?"

"That's right," Wanda agreed. "Rosetta." There was a hint of sadness in her voice that both boys picked up on immediately.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had grabbed the photo album and was now staring at the picture intensely. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he bolted upright and cried, "Hey! That's my daughter!"

"We know." Timmy rolled his eyes. "We kind of covered that already."

Poof, who had been silent the entire time, finally fixed his purple eyes on his mother and inquired, "Mommy? I have a sister?"

Wanda smiled at her small son. "That's right, Poof. An older sister."

"Hey, guys…I'm getting an idea here." Timmy had taken the photo from Cosmo and was studying the young girl – Rosetta. "There's no rule against wishing for a fairy to come here, is there?"

In a _poof _of fairy dust, the unforgettable, large copy of Da Rules appeared in front of Wanda, who flipped through it quickly, finally responding, "There's nothing in the rules that says you can't."

"Make the wish, Timmy! Make the wish!" Cosmo cheered, in the process of zipping around in circles through the air.

"Okay. I wish Rosetta was here right now!"

_Poof!_

"That's right. New godchildren. Yeah, as in, _two _of them. Twins – one boy, one girl. Nine years old. Real, sweet, they are, but gosh, do they make a lot of wishes. I swear, I'm going to go into magic overdrive soon if they don't – hey, wait a minute." The pink-haired, green-eyed fairy finally took notice of her new surroundings and muttered into the purple cell phone that she was holding, "I gotta go. Emergency situation." She snapped the phone shut and shoved it into her pocket.

Then she turned to her welcoming committee. "Either this is a kidnapping attempt, or I'm really losing my mind, because you two look a little like my parents." She pointed to Cosmo and Wanda, who smiled hopefully. But then she laughed. "Yeah, right. Those twins really _are_ making me insane." Her arms crossed over her chest and she floated a little straighter, her back growing rigid. "But seriously. Where am I?"

"Hi," Timmy greeted her, figuring now was as good a time as ever to intervene. "I'm Timmy Turner, and you're not insane." The teenager grinned, showing off his buckteeth.

Rosetta blinked her green eyes. "Well that's a relief. No one likes being insane. Now, buckteeth, are you planning on explaining what's going on here, or am I going to have to make you?" She pointed her wand directly at his chest.

He took a step back. "Okay, okay, sure. First of all, welcome to the Cosma family reunion, starring you!"

For a moment, Rosetta simply stared at him as though _he _was the insane one. Then the truth slowly dawned on her, and she turned to the others. "You mean…you're actually…" She paused, then tried again. "Mom? Dad?"

Wanda beamed as Cosmo engulfed their daughter in a bear hug. "Welcome home, sweetie!"

"Whoa, Dad!" Rosetta wriggled out from her father's grasp and turned to her mother. "It's been so long…I thought you guys forgot all about me."

"We could never forget you, Rosie!" Cosmo exclaimed, sounded horrified at the very thought. "Especially that time you poured pancake syrup all over my head!"

Rosetta laughed. "Oh yeah. I kind of remember that. How old was I? Four? Five?"

"Nine," Cosmo and Wanda deadpanned as one, and all three laughed and embraced like the family that they were.

"And who's this little guy?" Rosetta asked, finally addressing Poof. She leaned down to ruffle his already messy purple hair, and he reeled back, surprised.

Her parents glanced at each other uneasily. "Hun, you were gone a long time…and when we were assigned to Timmy" – Wanda gestured to her godson, who raised his hand guiltily – "he made a certain wish."

"For us to have a baby," Cosmo finished for her, and Rosetta blinked.

"So he's my little brother?" she asked tentatively, and both nodded. A few seconds of silence passed while she digested this new information. Then, without warning, she swept Poof up into an almost crushing hug, swinging him around. "I've always wanted a brother!"

"Hey, I can't breathe!" Poof gasped, and his older sister released him. He smiled shyly at her. "I've always wanted a sister, too."

By now, Timmy was thoroughly confused. What was the story behind this girl? "Hey, guys? Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on here?"

There was no introduction, no jokes, no anything. Wanda started in at the very beginning. "A long, long time ago, many years after we got married, Cosmo and I decided that we wanted a child of our own. We had been godparenting for years, and we loved it, but it wasn't the same as having our own son or daughter-"

"So the mommy fairy and the daddy fairy got together one night, and-" Cosmo interrupted, and who knows what that sentence could have ended with if Timmy and Rosetta hadn't both yelled, "We know!" while the latter placed her hands over Poof's ears, already over-protective of her little brother.

"Anyways," Wanda continued, shooting Cosmo a glare, "after a few months of…_trying, _Cosmo became pregnant with Rosetta. Once she was born, we quit our jobs as godparents in order to raise her properly.

"By the time she was ten, we knew that we couldn't afford to keep living without earning money. Unfortunately, our jobs were full-time, and back then, Jorgen wasn't as lenient with us dragging our children on our godparent assignments with us.

"Rosetta had always dreamed of following in our footsteps to become a godparent, so we did the only thing we could have." Here she paused, looking ready to cry, and glanced at Cosmo for help.

"We sent her off to the fairy academy for godparent training," he continued where she had left off, sounding, surprisingly, sullen and calm. And the words out of his mouth were actually intelligent. "And when that was finished, she was old enough to start her job. We were still working, so we haven't seen her since then."

"Until now," Poof chimed in with a large smile. He liked Rosetta already.

"Wow." Timmy had been speechless up until this point. "So you just kind of abandoned your daughter when she was ten years old?"

Rosetta laughed gently. "My parents didn't 'abandon' me, Timmy. They didn't exactly have a choice. At first they tried to get me to go live with one of my grandparents for a while, but my dad's mother was always following me everywhere like I was going to spontaneously combust at any moment, and my mom's father was too busy running the garbage business/mafia thing. So the fairy academy it was."

Timmy nodded, glancing from the fairy in front of him to the picture of the younger version of her. She sure had changed.

Her hair was the exact same shade of pink, but instead of being long enough to sit on and pulled into a ponytail, it hung just below her shoulders, down, but with her bangs pulled back with a barrette. She now wore a red and white layered tank top, white, short but not overly short, shorts that looked to Timmy like they were probably very uncomfortable, matched with black sneakers. Her ears were pierced, with large, red star earrings, hanging from them, and an assortment of red, black, and white bracelets covered her wrist.

If she were sixteen years old, human, and not his godsister, Timmy just might have considered her to be _very _attractive.

Rosetta caught him looking at her and leaned back against his bed frame with a smirk. "So, buckteeth, you've heard my life story, now I get to hear yours. How's life with my parents been treating you?"

And so the story began.

oOo

Poof was a very curious little boy. Who now had an older sister.

Today had been a big day, he decided as he lay tucked under the covers of his bed inside the fishbowl. He had a new family member, whose picture was now alongside his own on the wall in the hallway.

Of course, it was a very big change. But Poof was okay with that.

And it also gave him kind of a rush.

Because Poof was also a very observant little boy. And who knew what he was discover next?


End file.
